1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to dielectric layers employed within microelectronic products. More particularly, the invention relates to enhanced performance dielectric layers employed within microelectronic products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microelectronic products are formed from substrates within which are formed microelectronic devices. The microelectronic devices are connected with patterned conductor layers that are separated by dielectric layers.
As microelectronic product integration levels have increased and microelectronic device and patterned conductor layer dimensions have decreased, it has become more common to employ comparatively lower dielectric constant dielectric materials interposed between the patterns of patterned conductor layers within microelectronic products. Comparatively lower dielectric constant dielectric materials are intended as dielectric materials having a dielectric constant of less than about 4, while more conventional silicon oxide, silicon nitride and silicon oxynitride dielectric materials have a dielectric constant of from greater than about 4 to about 8.
Also common in advanced microelectronic product fabrication is the use of damascene methods for forming patterned conductor layers that are separated by dielectric layers. Damascene methods are planarizing methods where a blanket conductor layer formed over a substrate and within an aperture defined by a patterned dielectric layer also formed over the substrate is planarized to form a patterned conductor layer within the aperture. Damascene methods are particularly desirable when forming patterned copper containing conductor layers within microelectronic products since copper materials are generally difficult to directly etch to form patterned copper containing conductor layers.
While comparatively low dielectric constant dielectric materials are desirable for forming patterned dielectric layers within microelectronic products and damascene methods are desirable for forming patterned conductor layers within apertures defined by the patterned dielectric layers, the use of damascene methods in conjunction with patterned dielectric layers formed of comparatively low dielectric constant dielectric materials is not entirely without problems. In that regard, patterned dielectric layers formed of comparatively low dielectric constant dielectric materials are generally insufficiently hard for use as planarizing stop layers within damascene methods.
It is thus desirable to provide comparatively low dielectric constant dielectric layers with enhanced physical properties, for use within damascene methods. The invention is directed towards that object.